Kehangatan di Musim Gugur
by Nana Bodt
Summary: setidaknya, hal inilah yang dapat ia lakukan sebelum ia tidak dapat bertemu dengannya lagi. walaupun memang ia tidak dapat mengatakannya secara langsung, ia sudah cukup bahagia seperti ini. karena, hanya memandang sosok itu dari jauh sudah membuatnya puas. side story to Secret spesial pake telor buat ultahnya koko Sasori :*


**Standard disclaimer applied**

**Warning: typo yang mungkin masih ada, penggunaan bahasa nonbaku, romance amburadul /ngek**

* * *

**Kehangatan di Musim Gugur**

**taintedIris**

* * *

Bola mata sehijau pepohonan rimbun itu tak pernah lepas dari sosok manusia dingin dengan raut wajah datarnya. Sesekali bola mata itu mengerjap, namun pandangannya tak pernah sekalipun lengah menangkap pergerakan yang dibuat oleh manusia dengan rambut merahnya itu barang sedikitpun. Senyum manis pun terbentuk oleh bibir mungilnya.

Dua tahun sudah ia, Haruno Sakura, tanpa henti memperhatikan sosok lelaki itu dari jauh.

Rasanya ingin sekali ia dapat meraih lelaki itu, ingin sekali ia melihat senyum yang sepertinya tak kunjung hinggap pada wajah lelaki dengan rambut semerah darahnya itu. namun, rasanya keberanian tak pernah berkobar dalam sanubarinya.

Bahkan jika tidak sengaja berpas-pasan saja, Sakura malunya bukan main.

Ia masih dapat mengingat kata-kata sang sahabat _barbie alike_-nya ketika mereka tengah menikmati makan siang di atap sekolah. Dan kata-kata itu sukses membuat wajahnya memerah bak kepiting rebus―menahan amarah dan rasa malu yang begitu besar.

"Duh, pengecut _banget_ sih, kamu! Sekarang 'kan jaman emansipasi! Kalau wanita yang '_nembak_', itu sih _uda_ biasa!"

_JLEB!_

Bahkan sang Hyuuga Hinata―yang notabene sangatlah sangat pemalu saja bisa berpacaran dengan salah satu anak lelaki paling populer di sekolahnya, Namikaze Naruto. Masa' kisah cintanya tak kunjung mengalami kemajuan, sih?

Sementara Sakura hanya bisa menggaruk-garukkan kepalanya yang tidak gatal sembari nyengir lima jari. Duh, mati kutu!

"Haruno-_San_, kerjakan soal di papan tulis!"

Suara Asuma-_Sensei_ sukses memecahkan lamunan Sakura―serta menarik perhatian teman-teman sekelasnya. Bukan sekedar hal awam lagi, kalau Asuma-_Sensei_ merupakan guru yang paling ditakuti di Konoha High. Wajah sangar, pandangan mata menusuk, suara yang dalam dan menggelegar seakan memperjelas keeksistensiannya sebagai _The Most Killer Teacher_ yang sepertinya sudah disematkan padanya semenjak pertama kali guru itu mengajar. Dan konon, jika ada murid yang ia panggil di depan kelas, itu berarti murid itu benar-benar sial.

Dan sepertinya, Sakura memang sedang amatlah sial.

Dengan agak gelagapan, Sakura langsung beranjak dari tempat duduknya dengan tubuh yang menegang karena ketakutan.

'Duh, mati aku,' batin Sakura.

Tatapan galak sang Sensei seakan menghujami kulit Sakura, membuat Sakura makin takut untuk sekedar mengangkat kepalanya. Dengan tangan yang agak bergetar, Sakura mengambil kapur putih yang terdapat pada sisi papan tulis. Tangannya yang kurus mulai menari di atas papan berwarna kehijauan itu, menorehkan tanda putih disepanjang benda berbentuk persegi panjang tersebut.

"Jawaban yang tepat dan lengkap seperti biasanya Haruno-_San_. Tapi walaupun kau memang pintar, kau jangan menjadi sok dan tidak memperhatikan penjelasanku," ucap sang Sensei kejam, membuat Sakura meringis ngeri.

"_Go-gomen ne_, Asuma-_Sensei_." ujar Sakura pelan.

Sakura pun segera membalikkan tubuhnya, lalu berjalan kembali dan segera menduduki kursinya yang terletak tepat disamping kursi si lelaki pujaan yang tengah tertidur pulas.

Catatan lain―ia tidak boleh melamunkan masalah percintaannya pada saat jam pelajaran Asuma-_Sensei_.

.

.

"_Forehead_, kau memang sedang sial!"

Kata-kata tersebut seakan menjadi pembuka percakapan di waktu makan siang yang biasa dilakukan oleh trio gadis-gadis kasmaran itu di atap sekolah. Sakura kembali meringis.

"Hehe, sepertinya begitu. Dan kau dengar 'kan tadi kata-kata Asuma-_Sensei_ yang ditujukan padaku? Mulutnya benar-benar pedas." keluh Sakura sambil memakan nasinya sedikit. Ino manggut-manggut tanda setuju.

"Me-memang, apa sih yang sedang kau lamunkan, Sakura-_Chan_? Sasori lagi, eh?" tanya Hinata jahil. Dan pertanyaan itu sukses membuat Sakura salah tingkah.

"Bu-bukan kok! Aku tidak sedang memikirkan Sasori …." ujar Sakura dengan kepala tertunduk. Kali ini Ino yang jiwa kejahilannya terpanggil.

"Aaah, benarkah? Kalau begitu kenapa kau gelagapan saat Hinata menanyakannya padamu? Kalau memang bukan, wajahmu juga tidak akan memerah begitu."

Skakmak.

Sakura hanya bisa menggerutu tak jelas, membuat Ino dan Hinata terkikik geli melihat tingkah sahabat _pink_ mereka ini. Ternyata, tak selamanya orang pintar itu pintar dalam segala hal.

"Sudah kubilang, 'kan? Cepat nyatakan perasaanmu! Sebentar lagi kau akan pindah bukan?"

Membahas tentang hal kepindahan itu seketika membuat aura keceriaan yang sebelumnya mengelilingi kelompok gadis itu lenyap seketika. Jelas raut kesedihan tampak pada wajah ketiga gadis yang sudah bersahabat sejak hari pertama mereka menginjakkan kaki di gedung sekolah tersebut.

"Ah, rasanya aku tidak bisa, Ino-_pig_. Aku tidak sanggup menerima … penolakan. Yah, kau tahulah …" ujar Sakura muram. Bibirnya mengulum ujung sumpit yang masing berada di dalam mulutnya, sedangkan _emerald _beningnya kini terlihat berkaca-kaca. Tak tega, Hinata langsung memeluk tubuh ringkih sahabat berambut merah mudanya tersebut.

"Jangan menangis, Sakura-_Chan_. Kami tidak akan memaksamu untuk mengungkapkan perasaanmu, hanya saja, cobalah jujur pada dirimu sendiri." ujar gadis beriris _indigo_ itu dengan suara yang agak serak. Ino pun menganggukkan kepalanya, seakan setuju akan perkataan sahabat karibnya itu.

"Yeah. Nanti kau menyesal loh." Kata Ino sambil menepuk kepala Sakura pelan. Sakura pun menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

"Aku tahu … Tapi, mungkin lebih baik aku menyimpan perasaan ini sendiri saja. Aku tidak mau terluka."

Ino dan Hinata pun saling bertukar pandang, seakan tak rela Sakura menjadi amat pesimis pada nasib percintaannya. Namun mereka juga tak bisa mendesak Sakura terus menerus. Mereka tidak ingin Sakura tertekan oleh ucapan mereka. Apalagi kalau mereka mengingat, hari kepergian Sakura sudah semakin dekat.

Rasanya, semakin sulit saja.

.

.

Hari itu Sakura berangkat ke sekolah seperti biasanya. Namun yang berbeda, kali ini ia harus menuju ruang guru terlebih dahulu, dikarenakan sang wali kelas, Namikaze-_Sensei _memanggilnya. Entah apa yang ingin dibicarakan si guru berambut_ blonde_ itu kepadanya, yang jelas ia harap hal itu tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan Asuma-Sensei.

Hih, membayangkannya saja ia sudah ngeri. Cukup sudah ia didamprat dan dipermalukan oleh guru itu sekali.

Baru saja ia membuka pintu, suara ceria Namikaze-_Sensei_ menyambutnya.

"Ah, Haruno-_San_. Kemari-kemari."

Sakura bernafas lega. Pikiran-pikiran buruk tentang apa yang akan dibicarakan oleh sang wali kelas pun lenyap sudah. Senyum kecil pun menghiasi wajahnya yang terlihat agak pucat hari itu.

"Ada apa, Namikaze-_Sensei_?"

"Ini, bisa tolong aku membereskan data-data murid kelas kita? Kepala sekolah memintanya padaku hari ini, dan aku sedang sibuk mengurus nilai ujian fisika yang dari kemarin belum selesai kuperiksa." keluh sang _Sensei _dengan wajah memelas, membuat Sakura terkikik geli melihat tingkah kekanakan sang _Sensei_. Sakura pun menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum.

"Tentu. Dimana _Sensei_ menyimpan datanya?" tanya Sakura. Raut memelas Namikaze-_Sensei _pun berubah menjadi ekspresi kegembiraan ketika mendengar pertanyaan Sakura.

"Itu, di lokerku. Kau buka saja, tidak terkunci."

Sakura langsung beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri menuju loker sang _Sensei_. Tak butuh waktu lama hingga Sakura berhasil menemukan tumpukan data murid dan sebuah map besar yang Sakura yakini adalah map berisi data-data yang harus diperiksa kembali dengan data lama.

Dengan cekatan, Sakura menumpuk tumpukan kertas itu dengan rapi, lalu membawanya dengan sebelah tangan. Agak berat memang, karena setelah menutup kembali lokernya, Sakura langsung menahan tumpukan kertas itu dengan kedua tangannya―takut kalau-kalau tumpukan kertas itu jatuh dari pegangannya sewaktu-waktu. Bisa repot kalau kertas-kertas itu sampai berceceran.

Sakura menempati sebuah kursi yang berada di samping sang _Sensei _yang tengah sibuk memeriksa ulangan anak-anak muridnya. Tercetak jelas guratan-guratan melengkung yang menghiasi kening sang _Sensei_. Ah, _Sensei_-nya kelihatan serius sekali.

Sakura pun mengerjakan tugasnya―tidak mau membuang waktunya karena setengah jam lagi bel masuk kelas akan berbunyi. Memang ia tidak akan dihukum karena telat―mengingat Namikaze-_Sensei _lah yang akan mengurus keterlambatan Sakura nanti. Hanya saja, gadis berambut arum manisnya itu tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatannya untuk memandangi Sasori seperti biasanya.

Ah, dasar gadis yang tengah kasmaran.

Kedua emerald itu sedaritadi terfokus pada tumpukan kertas yang berganti-ganti tiap beberapa menit sekali. Dan jelas keseriusan terlihat jelas pada wajahnya. Sesekali jemarinya yang lentik membolak-balikkan kertas yang sebelumnya telah ia periksa―dan sesekali jemari-jemari itu menggoreskan tinta pada kertas putih di depannya dengan bolpoin yang berada ditangannya.

Baru saja tangan itu akan membalikkan kertas yang berada ditangannya, seketika itu pergerakannya terhenti. Pemilik bola mata sehijau pepohonan rimbun itu terbelalak, dengan raut wajah yang sulit diartikan.

Pada kertas ditangannya, tertulis data tentang Akasuna Sasori.

Namun bukan itu yang membuat gadis dengan rambut merah mudanya itu tercengang kaget, melainkan kata-kata yang tertulis pada beberapa baris di bawah nama lelaki tersebut.

_**Tempat, tanggal lahir: Suna, 08 November 19xx**_

Delapan November? Itu berarti tiga hari dari sekarang bukan?―batin Sakura. Tangan gadis itu agak bergetar, namun raut kebahagiaanlah yang kini terlihat jelas pada wajahnya. Senyum lebar pun merekah dari bibirnya.

Setidaknya, ia bisa melakukan satu hal lagi sebagai kenangan terakhirnya akan Sasori.

Sebelum ia tidak akan dapat melihat pemuda itu lagi …

.

.

Delapan November.

Hari yang amat ditunggu oleh Sakura. Gadis bersurai merah muda itu sengaja bangun lebih pagi dari biasanya. Dengan semangat, ia pun berjalan menuju kamar mandi sambil bersenandung kecil. Tak lupa ia mengambil handuk berwarna merah muda pucat yang tergantung pada gantungan baju disisi kamarnya. Senyum pun terlihat jelas pada wajahnya, menandakan gadis itu sedang amatlah sangat gembira hari itu.

Dua puluh menit berselang, Sakura sudah terlihat di ruang makan dengan seragam yang sudah melekat pada tubuhnya yang kurus. Rambutnya ia gerai seperti biasa, dengan tas yang tergantung pada pundaknya. Bahkan gadis itu telah menggunakan kaus kaki, serta sandal rumah sebagai alasnya.

Senandung kecil pun terdengar di kediaman sederhana nan asri milik keluarga Haruno tersebut. hari itu, hanya ada Sakura yang berada di rumah―mengingat sang _Otou-san_ sudah berangkat kerja sedari pagi, dan sang _Okaa-san_ yang tengah pergi ke pasar.

Dan seperti biasanya, Sakura menata bento untuk dua orang―untuknya dan Sasori.

Khayalan kecilnya pun bermain liar dalam otaknya. Sang lelaki pujaan yang tengah mengenakan seragam kerja, kini tengah menyesap kopinya yang masih hangat dengan koran yang berada dipangkuannya. Piring yang berada di depan pria itu pun telah kosong―menandakan makanan yang sebelumnya berada di atas piring itu telah berpindah pada perut sang pria.

Sedangkan Sakura kini mengenakan pakaian tidur dengan celemek yang melingkari bagian pinggangnya. Senyum pun terpatri di wajah sang gadis tatkala Sasori beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan menyongsongnya―memeluk tubuh kurusnya dari belakang seraya mengecup tengkuknya lembut.

'Aku berangkat kerja dulu ya, Saku-_koi._'

"Kyaaaaa!" pekik Sakura sambil memejamkan matanya malu. Walaupun hanya khayalan, tetap saja efeknya begitu dahsyat bagi jantung dan wajahnya. Terbukti dengan rona merah yang kini terlihat jelas pada kedua pipinya dan jantungnya yang berdetak tiga kali lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Duh, kalau begini terus, aku bisa kena serangan jantung mendadak _nih_,―gumam Sakura dalam hati.

Sakura pun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya―berusaha menghilangkan khayalan liarnya dari otak. Dengan cekatan, Sakura kembali menyusun bento yang terabaikan akibat ia terlalu sibuk dengan fantasi dalam otaknya.

Sakura pun mengenakan sepatunya. Dua kotak bento dan sekotak kue pun berada di samping tubuh gadis itu. Sakura kembali bersenandung kecil, sementara tangannya sibuk berkutat dengan tali sepatunya.

Setelah selesai, Sakura pun langsung mengambil bento dan kotak kuenya. Perlahan, Sakura membuka pintu rumahnya, lalu menutup dan menguncinya. Tak lupa ia menyelipkan kunci rumahnya di dalam kotak surat rumahnya. Bisa gawat 'kan kalau _Okaa-san_-nya tidak bisa masuk ke dalam rumah karena Sakura lupa meninggalkan kunci rumahnya?

.

.

"Hei _forehead_, kotak itu isinya apa?"

Pandangan penasaran dan menyelidik yang diberikan Ino pada Sakura membuat gadis pink itu risih juga. Apalagi Hinata ikut-ikutan memberikan pandangan menyelidik yang sama.

Duh, kenapa susah sekali menyembunyikan rahasia dari dua sahabatnya ini?

"I―Itu, kue untuk Saso―"

"APA? KUE UNTUK―"

"_Piiiig_, jangan keras-keras dong! Kau mengundang perhatian seluruh anak-anak tahu!"

Untungnya Sakura berhasil membekap mulut Ino tepat sebelum gadis berambut _blonde_ itu mengucapkan nama Sasori dengan kencang. Kalau semua orang tahu, habislah sudah ia.

Sementara Hinata hanya bisa mengerjap-kerjapkan matanya terkejut.

"E―eh? Memang ada apa dengan hari ini?" tanya Hinata pelan-pelan. Ia tidak ingin mengundang perhatian teman-temannya―lagi.

"Soalnya …. Hari ini Sasori ulang tahun." jawab Sakura pelan, hampir seperti bisikan. Tapi jangan sebut Ino si _Gossip Queen _jika kalian meremehkan indera pendengarannya yang terlalu tajam. Gadis itu bisa mendengar berbagai macam suara, sekecil apapun suara yang ditimbulkan!

"Wow, benarkah? Darimana kau tahu hal itu, _forehead_? Aku saja yang hobi gosip tidak tahu, tuh."

"Ooh? Jadi kau mengakui kalau kau itu si tukang gosip?"

"E―enak saja! Maksudku bukan seperti itu! Ah ya sudahlah, terserah kau saja." Ino mendengus kesal melihat kedua sahabatnya yang terkikik geli karena mendengar pengakuan tidak langsungnya. Selama ini, Ino selalu menolak disebut sebagai _Gossip Queen_. Tapi kali ini, kelihatannya gadis cantik itu secara tidak langsung mengakuinya sendiri.

"Jadi, kau tahu darimana, Sakura-_Chan_?" tanya Hinata kembali.

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya perlahan. Rasanya malu sekali menceritakan rahasia percintaannya kepada sahabat-sahabatnya ini. Tapi kepalang basah, lebih baik ia akui saja semuanya.

"Itu … Tiga hari lalu 'kan aku dipanggil ke ruang guru oleh Namikaze-_Sensei_―"

Wajah manis Hinata sontak merona merah mendengar nama Namikaze yang meluncur dari bibir Sakura. Jangan tanya kenapa, karena sudah merupakan rahasia umum kalau Namikaze-_Sensei _merupakan sepupu Namikaze Naruto―kekasih Hinata.

"―Beliau memintaku untuk memeriksa data murid kelas kita. Nah pada saat itu, aku membaca data Sasori dan mengetahui hari ulang tahunnya." terang Sakura dengan suara yang semakin pelan. Hinata dan Ino pun manggut-manggut.

"Jadi, kau akan menyerahkan kue itu padanya, _forehead_? Secara langsung, begitu?" tanya Ino antusias. Namun keantusiasan itu langsung memudar tatkala Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Tidak. Kau tahu 'kan aku tidak punya keberanian _pig_?" ujar Sakura muram.

Ino pun menghela nafasnya panjang. Tangannya yang kurus merangkul bahu sahabatnya itu, seakan-akan berusaha menyalurkan keberanian kepada gadis berambut merah muda tersebut.

"_Baka_. Kalau kau tidak mencoba, kau tidak akan tahu 'kan?" tanya Ino. Hinata pun menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kami tidak akan memaksakan dirimu, Sakura-_Chan_. Hanya saja, kumpulkan keberanianmu kali ini saja. Ini 'kan hari istimewa untuknya. Masa' kau tidak mau menampakkan dirimu di depannya, sih?" bujuk Hinata lembut. Namun Sakura kembali menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku … tetap tidak bisa, Hinata-_Chan_. Biarlah ini menjadi rahasia kita saja, oke?" ujar Sakura sambil tersenyum sedih, membuat sahabat-sahabatnya itu hanya bisa menatap Sakura dengan raut kesedihan yang sama.

Rahasia. Bukankah akan terlalu menyakitkan jika disimpan terlalu lama?

.

.

Sementara itu Sasori tengah tertidur ketika bel pertanda pergantian pelajaran berbunyi, membuat alam tidurnya terputus begitu saja. Sasori mengeram tertahan, iris sewarna dedaunan musim gugur itu masih tertutup rapat.

Kuap pun keluar dari rongga mulutnya, sementara lelaki bersurai kemerahan itu meregangkan tubuhnya yang terasa kaku karena terlalu lama tidur pada posisi yang sama. Perlahan, iris berwarna _hazel_ itu terbuka. Terlihat berkaca-kaca memang, karena kantuk masih menguasai kedua matanya. Kembali ia baringkan kepalanya yang masih terasa berat di atas meja.

Setelah ini pelajaran olahraga, pelajaran kesukaannya―karena hanya hal itulah yang bisa ia lakukan dengan sempurna―terlepas dari siksaan berbagai macam jenis beban akademis yang harus ia hadapi tiap harinya. Namun udara musim gugur di bulan November yang amat menusuk kulitnya ini membuatnya enggan untuk beranjak dari posisi tidurnya.

Tapi melihat kelasnya yang sudah mulai terlihat sepi, mau tidak mau membuat Sasori merasa risih juga. Dengan malas-malasan lelaki itu pun membuka seragamnya―menggantinya dengan pakaian olahraga yang berada di dalam tasnya. Sasori pun mendengus pelan, lalu berjalan keluar kelas menuju lapangan sekolah.

Sementara Sakura yang sedaritadi bersembunyi di balik meja guru pun segera mengecek keadaan. Setelah dirasa aman, Sakura segera keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya.

Buru-buru Sakura keluarkan kue yang sedaritadi ia simpan di dalam kotak karton yang ia bawa. Dengan hati-hati, ia letakkan kue itu di atas meja. Sakura pun mengeluarkan lilin ulang tahun yang sebelumnya berada di dalam saku buruma*nya, yang kini tengah menancap pada kue yang terlihat begitu enak tersebut.

Sakura pun menyalakan kedua lilin yang menghiasi kue ulang tahun untuk Sasori. tak lupa ia letakkan sebuah kotak berisi kado untuk lelaki itu, dengan kartu ucapan yang berada di luarnya.

Setelah selesai, gadis bersurai merah muda itu pun mundur sedikit. Ia mengusap keningnya yang berkeringat karena tegang sambil menghela nafas lega. Dan perlahan, senyum kecil pun terlihat jelas dari wajah gadis tersebut.

.

.

Sakura pun berjalan menuju lapangan sekolahnya, dengan gumpalan kertas yang berada ditangannya. Kedua iris _emerald_-nya itu pun tak henti menerawang ke sekeliling, mencari sosok berwarna merah yang memang sangat ia kenal.

Ah! Ternyata sosok itu terlihat diujung lapangan. Lelaki berkepala merah itu tengah menghadap ke depan―sehingga tidak mungkin bagi lelaki itu untuk melihat Sakura yang berdiri dengan radius kurang dari lima puluh meter di belakangnya.

Sakura pun menelan ludahnya dengan agak susah payah. _Well_, ia harus melakukan ini. Kalau tidak, nanti lilinnya _keburu_ padam!

Perlahan, Sakura berjalan mendekati Sasori―berusaha untuk tidak menimbulkan suara yang mungkin dapat lelaki itu dengar. Sakura pun berlari berjalan menuju sebuah pohon besar yang posisinya tidak jauh dari lokasi tempat Sasori duduk.

Sakura pun memfokuskan bidikannya, dan _syuuut!_ Gumpalan kertas itu sukses mendarat pada kepala Sasori, membuat lelaki itu langsung membalikkan tubuhnya sambil mengusap kepalanya―sementara Sakura sudah bersembunyi di balik pohon. Beruntung baginya pohon tempatnya bersembunyi memiliki batang yang cukup besar, sehingga bisa menutupi tubuhnya dari pandangan lelaki dengan surai kemerahannya tersebut.

Sementara Sasori hanya bisa mendesah kesal. Lelaki itu mengusap kepalanya―yang sebenarnya tidak sakit―sambil merutuki orang iseng yang menjahilinya.

Namun baru saja bibir itu akan meluncurkan rutukan dan sumpah serapah, iris _hazel_-nya menangkap sosok gumpalan kertas yang berada di samping tangannya yang bebas.

Pasti kertas ini yang mengenai kepalaku.―batin Sasori.

Ia pun mengambil gumpalan kertas itu, lalu membuka kertas itu perlahan. Dan pada detik berikutnya, tubuhnya sudah bergerak sendiri. ia memacu kakinya cepat―tidak peduli akan teriakan Guy-_Sensei _yang memanggil namanya. Bahkan ia tidak menyadari bahwa ada sesosok perempuan dengan rambut merah muda yang mengamati pergerakannya sedaritadi dari balik pohon.

'_Datanglah ke kelas, aku punya kejutan untukmu.'_

Bunyi derapan kaki terdengar jelas pada koridor sekolah yang sepi itu―mengingat jam itu merupakan jam pelajaran berlangsung. Walaupun berlari, tak tampak sebulir keringatpun mengalir dari pelipisnya. Nafasnya stabil, dan pergerakan kakinya pun tak terhenti hingga kakinya itu menginjak lantai di depan pintu kelasnya.

Sasori langsung membuka pintu kelasnya dengan agak keras.

Dan iris berwarna _hazel_ itu pun terbelalak.

Di atas mejanya, terdapat seloyang kue yang terlihat teramat lezat di sana, dengan dua lilin berbentuk angka satu dan enam yang berdiri kokoh di atas kue tersebut. Lilin tersebut menyala dan terlihat baru mencair sedikit―menandakan benda yang mudah mencair itu belum lama dinyalakan.

Sasori melangkahkan kakinya pelan menuju mejanya. Ia bahkan lupa untuk menutup kembali pintu yang sebelumnya ia buka. Kedua bola mata itu tak kunjung kembali pada ukuran sebelumnya ketika kembali manik berwarna musim gugur itu melihat sebuah kotak dengan bungkus berwarna hitam dengan pita sewarna dengan darah yang menghiasinya―serta sebuah kartu ucapan yang terletak tak jauh dari kotak tersebut.

Tangan milik lelaki bersurai merah itu pun mengambil kartu ucapan yang masih setia terletak disamping kadonya. Dan bola mata itu kembali terbelalak membaca kalimat yang tertulis di sana.

'_Otanjobi omedetou, Sasori-kun! Semoga kau panjang umur, ya!_

_p.s: jangan lupa untuk selalu tersenyum.'_

Hangat.

Rasa itulah yang pertama kali menjalari dada sekaligus kedua bola matanya ketika ia membaca kalimat sederhana itu. Rasa yang sudah lama tak ia rasakan kembali merasuki tiap rongga dadanya yang ia kira sudah membeku sejak kematian ibunya itu.

Dan perlahan senyum pun terpatri pada wajahnya yang selalu terlihat kosong, tanpa ekspresi tersebut.

Sasori pun membungkukkan tubuhnya. Kedua mata miliknya itu terpejam. Dan tak berapa lama kemudian, lilin yang sebelumnya menyala itu pun padam sudah, diiringi oleh bunyi robekan kertas yang berikutnya terdengar di ruangan kelas yang sepi tersebut.

Namun tanpa sepengetahuan Sasori, terdapat sesosok gadis yang sedaritadi melihat ke arahnya dengan ponsel yang membidik tepat padanya. Si pemilik ponsel itu menatap sosok yang tengah mengenakan jam tangan pemberian itu sambil tersenyum hangat. Jejak air mata terlihat jelas pada pipi pucat gadis bernama Haruno Sakura tersebut.

'_Otanjobi Omedetou, Sasori-kun.'_

_._

_._

_._

Tiga tahun kemudian …

.

.

Di sebuah _café_ dipinggir kota, terduduk sesosok gadis dengan rambut merah muda sebahunya terlihat tengah menatap layar ponselnya sambil tersenyum kecil. Dan sesosok gadis dengan rambut kemerahan di depannya mau tidak mau merasa jengkel juga. Apa sih, yang bisa membuat si gadis di depannya senyum-senyum sendiri seperti orang gila?

"Hei, Sakura-_Chan_! Kau daritadi mendengar omonganku tidak, sih?"

Iris berwarna _emerald_ itu mengerjap-kerjap―sedikit terkejut mendengar bentakan yang meluncur dari bibir kawannya tersebut. Tapi bukannya menjawab, gadis yang dipanggil Sakura-_Chan_ itu malah menyunggingkan senyumnya dan kembali menatap handphonenya.

Ck, ia merasa amat dipermainkan!

Dengan kesal, si kepala merah langsung merampas ponsel yang sedaritadi setia dipegangi oleh Sakura. Dan tindakannya sukses menyita perhatian kawan _pink_-nya tersebut.

"Hey, Karin-_Chan_! Kembalikan ponselku!" pinta Sakura kesal. Sementara gadis yang dipanggil Karin itu tidak mengubris perintah temannya. pandangan gadis itu terfokus pada ponsel yang berada di tangannya. Dan pada detik berikutnya, bola mata milik Karin terbelalak lebar.

"E―eh, ini si―"

Belum selesai Karin menyelesaikan pembicaraannya, Sakura langsung menyambar ponsel yang sebelumnya direbut Karin dari tangannya. Rona merah kini terlihat jelas pada kedua pipi gadis itu.

"_B―baka _Karin! Jangan lakukan itu lagi!"

Raut keterkejutan yang sebelumnya menghiasi wajah Karin kini berubah menjadi raut menggoda―dalam arti lain maksudnya. Jari lentik milik gadis itu pun membetulkan posisi kacamatanya. Lalu, gadis itu memajukan tubuhnya, memberikan pandangan penuh selidik pada gadis di depannya.

Ah, sepertinya sesi wawancara akan dimulai.

"Jadi, siapa lelaki beruntung yang berhasil menarik perhatian kawanku yang amat manis ini, hm?" tanya Karin sambil tersenyum―menyeringai lebih tepatnya. Dan Sakura pun hanya bisa menghela nafas sambil memijat pelipisnya yang terasa pening mendadak.

Sudah kepalang basah, lebih baik ia mengaku saja.

Perlahan, Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah kaca_ café_. Iris sehijau batu _emerald_ itu pun memandangi langit yang terlihat begitu biru di atas sana sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Dia? Dia adalah cinta pertamaku, dan mungkin dia adalah cinta terakhirku,"

Karin hanya bisa mencibir, mengatakan betapa picisannya kata-kata Sakura serta berceloteh tentang cinta pertama yang tidak bisa menjadi cinta terakhir jaman sekarang ini―yang tentu saja tidak dipedulikan oleh Sakura.

Pandangan gadis itu terfokus pada birunya langit di atas sana. Dan kembali, senyum terpatri pada wajahnya yang cantik.

'_Otanjobi omedetou, Sasori-kun.'_

.

.

Sementara itu―nun jauh di sana―terduduk sesosok lelaki yang terlihat tengah berkutat dengan tumpukan tugas kuliahnya. Rambut kemerahan lelaki itu terlihat sedikit lebih panjang dan agak berantakkan, sementara wajah lelaki itu amatlah suntuk.

Lelah, lelaki itu langsung merebahkan tubuhnya pada ranjang ukuran besarnya. Kedua bola mata milik lelaki itu terpejam, kemudian membuka lagi―diiringi oleh seulas senyum tipis yang dibentuk oleh bibirnya.

Hari ini, tepat tiga tahun setelah hari itu. Hari ini, hari dimana jam tangan yang melingkari tangannya itu setia menemaninya―membantunya menghitung waktu yang terus berlalu.

Dan kembali sosok merah muda itu menghantui pikirannya, dan kembali juga perasaan hangat itu menjalari sekujur dadanya.

Kembali terputar jelas pada otaknya, memori tentang kejutan di hari ulang tahunnya yang ke-enam belas. Hari dimana rasa hangat yang begitu besar menjalari dadanya―hari dimana ia dapat tersenyum begitu bahagia.

Dan walaupun ia memang tidak pernah mendapat petunjuk mengenai si pengirim kejutan rahasia itu, ia amatlah yakin kalau sosok merah muda itulah yang memberikan hadiah itu untuknya.

Kembali rasa hangat menjalari dadanya.

Dan kembali, kata-kata yang tiga tahun lalu sempat tertangkap oleh matanya itu berputar jelas dalam kepalanya. Dan anehnya, ia seakan mendengar suara lembut milik gadis berambut merah itu terngiang ditelinganya.

"_Otanjobi omedetou, Sasori-kun."_

Sosok itu …

Haruno Sakura …

.

.

.

.

.

_Fin_

* * *

_*buruma: celana pendek buat olahraga di sekolah Jepang._

Hai semuanya, saya kembaliiiii~ :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Setelah kurang lebih hampir sebulan saya ga menulis, akhirnya saya mempublish fiksi baru /senyumlimajari/

Readers: mana update-an fic yang lain?! *asah golok dan segala perkakas tajam lainnya* *author gali kubur*

Mulai minggu depan, aku akan aktif lagi menulis ^^ maaf ya, karena tiba2 saja saya kena WB. Terus saya juga ada masalah pribadi, makanya mood saya menulis jadi benar2 terganggu, hehehe. Saya jadi terdengar tidak professional …

Fic ini merupakan _side story_ dari _Secret_! Ada yang pernah baca? *pasang mata blink2* kalau ga pernah, baca ya. _Review_ jg boleh kok /plak

Fic ini aku persembahkan spesial pake cinta buat koko Sasori yang ulangtahun hari ini. kyaaaaaaaaaaa {} walaupun tambah tua, aku bakal selalu doain kamu tetap _babyface_ kok. Dan aku bakal tetap selalu cinta sama kamuuuuu *cium mesra* *di_shannaro_ sakura*

Oh ya omong2, kalian sudah tahu ada event SasoSaku, _**"Black and White Remembrance"**_ belum? Kalau belum, search dong nama authornya ( ketik _**black and white remembrance**_ ) disana, semua keterangan tentang eventnya adaaa :DDDD

Kalau mau tanya2 tinggel kirim PM di akun itu ato ga kirim PM ke aku (aku panitianya, yeeeeey!~), pasti akan secepetnya dijawab kok :D dan aku harapkan kalian mau ya berpartisipasi. Dapet hadiah looooooooohhhh *promosi*

Tapi kalau ga ikut publish fic gapapa sih, bisa partisipasi jadi reviewer ( aktif ngereview ya, soalnya review itu kan jadi semangat authornya buat nulis, hehe )

Jadi akhir kata, mind to RnR? :))


End file.
